


Perfect

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-04
Updated: 2005-11-04
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry and Severus's first time together isn't what Harry had imagined....it is even better. PWP





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

He was leaner than he had expected, though in truth it was hard to see his frame underneath all those layers he insisted on wearing. Harry had made good use of his vivid imagination to come up with different images of him, bare, exposed, pale skin glowing in the moon light. Reality was so much better, even though his fantasy had been proven wrong, because this he could touch.

Skin that he had imagined being milky white was in truth sallow, so thin that he could make out the blue veins just beneath it. The Dark Mark he had always pretended didn’t exist, was like a large black scab that contrasted sharply against his skin. Long stringy hair that shined with grease slid through his fingers, forcing him to face the fact that it wasn’t silky and soft like he had wanted to believe, it was even greasier than it looked. 

Thin lips that often sneered at him were cold against his, but he loved the way those yellowed, slightly crooked teeth nibbled on his bottom lip. Slender potion stained fingers with nails that were a tad too long dragged down his bare arms leaving a wonderful tingly sensation behind them.

The tongue, that had been like a dagger, cutting through him with scathing words, made him writhe and moan as it teased his flesh. He had been so wonderfully wrong about this man. His breath caught as he watched that hand disappear between those thin thighs, watched as the man penetrated himself, prepared himself. 

His head was thrown back, mouth slack, breath coming faster as he rode his own fingers. Harry laid back and his eyes took in the arousing display in front of him. He grunted when he felt the warmth surround his weeping cock. 

He could see the muscles in his thighs twitching as he pushed himself off of him and then dropped back down impaling himself. Harry’s hands clenched the rough sheets beneath him so different from the silk sheets he had fantasized about. 

It felt so good, the rhythm frantic, desperate. Those fingers were pinching and twisting small brown nipples, and he stared up in awe at the image. His fantasy was shattered, Snape was not being gentle and loving, he was not built like a god, he hadn’t taken him on all fours, whispered sweet words as he sheathed himself in Harry.

He wrapped his hand around the long thin erection and pumped him, squeezing hard enough to hurt. Snape was thrusting down so fast and hard, Harry knew he wasn’t going to be able to refuse his body’s desire to come for much longer. 

Muscles clenched around him as he was covered in semen, he thrust up as Snape continued to ride him. He felt himself release inside his professor and couldn’t help but cry out. He felt all the air forced out of him as the man collapsed on him. A few stray black hairs tickled his nose and he bit his lip to stop from giggling at the absurdity of the situation.

Warm breath rushed out against his ear as Snape whispered to him. “Not bad Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor.” 

Harry’s laugh shook them both and he felt Snape smile against him. Fantasies were so overrated, reality was so much better. This was, perfection.


End file.
